Pureza color Carmesí
by CerezaPiel
Summary: Conjunto de Viñetas. La sangre muestra qué clase de persona eres. Sangre pura: noble. Sangre sucia: asquerosa inmundicia. Enemigos de Lord Voldemort, se enfrentan contra el ser más poderoso.Se purgarán sus antiguos sufrimientos.Sus almas serán mutiladas.
1. Silencio previo a la Tormenta

_Hola! Aqui les traigo una serie de drabbles que, según creo, están bastante fuera de lo común y tratan sobre los sentimientos y emociones de ambos bandos de la guerra mágica (aquellos que tengan emociones únicamente dije eh! xD) y como viven las torturas, las muertes y los diferentes acontecimientos. Espero que les gusten:)_

El odio, el rencor, ese profundo desgarro de sensaciones que no caminan. Se estancan como agua negra en un pozo sin fondo. Xenofobia. Los mortífagos padecen de xenofobia. Creen que la limpieza, la pulcritud, las cualidades, las capacidades de cualquier ser humano están arraigadas profundamente a los orígenes de la sangre que cada uno posea.

Consideran necesario exterminar a todas aquellas personas que no posean magia fluyendo por su sangre. La falta de magia en un cuerpo es escoria. Es basura. Sin magia no sirve, ellos creen. Creen que los muggles, tan carentes de posibilidades, de capacidades, de fuerza, de inteligencia no merecen existir. El porqué o cómo habrán sido creados estos seres nefastos es un misterio, por supuesto. Una incógnita degradante, asquerosa, vomitiva, que se está pudriendo.

Se está pudriendo porque las fuerzas Oscuras han comenzado el exterminio de estos seres. Los muggles y sus hijos (esos sangre sucia, asquerosa que poseen toscas habilidades para la magia y se creen mucho por ello) no merecen si quiera ser tratados como esclavos. Deben ser eliminados. No es posible convivir. No es posible porque no existe magia fluyendo por sus venas.

Por las venas de los muggles también corre sangre, sangre sin magia. Pero, si la sangre en realidad es un conjunto de células vivas color carmesí, que mantiene nuestros cuerpos funcionando, vivos ¿Cómo es posible entonces que únicamente ese líquido que nos fluye por dentro, nos represente? Los humanos, magos o muggles, somos mucho más que sólo sangre.

Somos vida, belleza, interna o externa, somos miedo algunas veces, somos carne, somos luz, somos intriga o misterio, somos furia o engaños, somos respiración agitada cuando nos encontramos, somos unos diez dedos enmarañados en una caricia, somos gritos de fastidio o alegría o euforia. Somos vida.

Pero eso Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, el Innombrable, y todos sus seguidores no pueden comprenderlo. Están cegados por la codicia, la lujuria, la ira, la gula de poder, los aires de grandeza y sus propios fallos y recuerdos. Están cegados y no pueden, no quieren ver que convivir es posible.

La paz es una utopía, lo sabemos, pero el respeto, la convivencia no lo es.

Pero en el mundo mágico eso ahora no se puede ver. Hay que batallar, defenderse y, quiérase o no, eliminar al enemigo, las fuerzas Oscuras. Porque de otro modo, ellos nos eliminarán a nosotros.

Las fuerzas Oscuras destrozan familias, familias enteras. Algunas son exterminadas como si nada. Matan a cada ser viviente que se tope a su paso, cada ser que habite la casa que ataquen, cada ser carente de magia, o que sencillamente no sea lo que ellos quieren que sean. Muggles, hijos de muggles, mestizos, traidores a la sangre. La dichosa sangre que es el origen de los disgustos, las masacres y la destrucción.

Pero eso no es lo único que los mortífagos hacen para "purificar" el mundo, la sangre existente. Al contrario de lo que muchos creen, las fuerzas Oscuras torturan a aquellos humanos, tan inferiores a los hechiceros por supuesto, para extraer información, o sencillamente por gusto. Esa desagradable, repulsiva y cínica forma de diversión.

La pureza abstracta se cree inexistente frente a tanta guerra, ahora lo que a todos les interesa es la pureza de sangre.

Pronto la pureza interior, no la física, sino esa inocencia infantil, la naturalidad de los seres benévolos, o sencillamente las pasiones y afectos profundos, se recobrarán e intensificarán. La pureza volverá a gobernar los sentimientos y los actos.

Sólo hay que esperar.

_Como ya dije, espero que les haya gustado. La idea de este fic me ha surgido leyendo otro fic, a pesar de que no son similares, por supuesto. El interrogante de cuál es la razón y los motivos que mueven a los mortífagos a cometer actos tan despiadados y desalmados estarán planteados en los próximos capítulos. Esta viñeta es sólo una introducción. El resto tendrán otro tono, pero para que hablo si pronto ya los van a leer xD. Cualquier opinión u objeción dejen reviews que me encantan, prefiero que escriban aunque sea dos palabras si es que han llegado hasta aquí leyendo "Pureza color Carmesí"_

_Nos vemos pronto. Hasta luegooo!!!_Cereza


	2. Infancia Eterna

_Aquí empiezan los capítulos más dolorosos, les advierto que son torturas y por lo tanto no leerán sonrisas._

* * *

Un niño entre sus brazos recordaba.

Pero ahora no. Ahora sufría su cuerpo con agujas clavándosele en cada pedazo de carne de piel que la constituían. Se retorcía su mente que cada vez más inconsciente, nublaban el presente, dejando nítido sólo aquél recuerdo.

Se le acababa la esperanza, pero el vigor y la perseverancia la constituían ahora. Toda. Alice era perseverancia. No se doblegaría, no diría palabra. Lo sabía. Antes que hablar perdería la vida. La Cordura.

Defender sus principios, sus ideas era su único objetivo en ese momento.

Esta guerra debe terminar pronto –pensaba- tiene que terminar, y si debo morir para que otros vivan, no me importa.

Ofreció su existencia a cambio de más paz para el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. Paz para su hijo.

¡Que veas el sol, Neville, y disfrutes tu vida!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

¡Jajá! Estúpidos ellos defendían la vergüenza de los magos. Defendían aquella igualdad absurda e inexistente entre los sangre impura y los sangre limpia.

Seguramente sabían dentro suyo que eso era imposible, tan ingenuos no eran, o tal vez sí, pero lo profanaban. Predicaban un mudo de paz e igualdad, tan carente de sentido y de sustento.

Los estúpidos Longbottom, con sus bobas caritas de inocencia, de benevolencia. Jajá.

Que estupidez. Sencillamente eran divertidos. Jugar con ellos, mostrarles lo que tuvieron un día y ya no tendrían más, mostrarles lo ilusos que habían sido durante tanto tiempo.

Pero no, ellos no querían entender. Y si no quieren reconocer las virtudes, la magnificencia del señor de las Tinieblas, las razones y las verdades que predica…

Cualquier mago que se atreva a enfrentarse al Lord Oscuro, a desobedecerlo, sufrirá las consecuencias. Es una obviedad, así como la lluvia cae hacia el suelo y la sangre también.

Y las consecuencias jamás son agradables. Son el sufrir y padecer la inmundicia que se profana o se discute. Es el dolor de la revelación vana. Es la tortura física y mental que intenta aplacar las equivocadas ideas.

Sí. Me siento orgullosa de haberlo hecho. Los ojos perdiendo realidad, donde la luz no se evapora, sino que se hace nítida y vacía. Verlos retorcerse hasta que las costillas no se sienten y mi risa cubre cada sonido existente.

Ya no oirán más ninguna risa inocente de su hijo, jajá. Oirán mis gritos, la infamia de la dulce venganza, la sucia diversión que soy yo. Sí, los he vuelto locos y ahora están vacíos.

¿Quién podría arrepentirse de exprimirles la vida a esos dos inútiles, de robarles el alma, de extirparles la conciencia, de negarles el pensar? Serán muchos tal vez, pero también son ilusos entonces. Yo no. Jamás me arrepentiré. No.

Sencillamente me divierto al recordar las patéticas expresiones de sus rostros luchando en vano con el dolor, hasta que el dolor les ganó la guerra y sus sonrisas.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Los ideales tan suyos tan arraigados en su ser se los estaban extrayendo junto con su cordura como en un último suspiro antes de morir, o dormir.

La cordura se le dormiría durante un rato casi eterno. Lego al morir, se despertaría e iría a abrazar a su hijo. Su cordura sólo se dormiría.

Pobre Frank. Sentía brotar mares de sangre de adentro suyo hacia el suelo, donde se absorberían y pasarían a ser sólo mugre y suciedad.

Se le clavaban dolores punzantes en el estómago y la cabeza negándole la capacidad de pensar y reaccionar.

Pero de qué forma reaccionaría si pudiese. Era imposible.

Aunque malvada, cruel y vacía Bellatrix Lestrange los había imposibilitado a reaccionar, les negaba el poder de actuar, pensar y reír ¡joder!

Quería reír, para saber que los problemas eran posibles de solucionar, y que su muerte no traería penumbras sino felicidad para su hijo y su generación.

Pero no. Se estaba equivocando y mucho. Frank sencillamente no moriría. Se despediría de su cordura y de su alma, de su personalidad y de su familia, de su vida poco rutinaria y su hijo. Pero no moriría.

Sólo quedaría hueco, tonto y loco por el resto de sus días.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Por supuesto creo que Neville no semerecía esto._

_Luego vendrán nuevos capítulos con otras historias, de hilos similares, (por supuesto si es la misma guerra) pero personajes diferentes._

_Si quieren un capítulo sobre algún personaje en especial dejen un Review pidiéndolo._

_Y sino, dejen reviews de todas formas xD_

_Que anden muy bien:)_

_Cereza_


	3. Verde mar

_Al fin he vuelto con otra viñeta para_ Pureza Color Carmesí, _este fic que trata sobre los sentimientos de los torturados y torturadores en la guerra mágica._

_Debo aclararles que esta viñeta en especial, **revela mucho de DH**, asi que si no lo han leido **les recomiendo no leer Verde Mar** ya que expone datos reveladores del descenlace de la saga._

_(Aclaro que Sólo es mío este latido de inspiración, nada más)_

_Ahora sí, a leer:)_

* * *

Descargaba su ira y su disconformidad a través de la varita gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Crucio!

Reía a carcajadas con una mueca en el rostro amplificándose su odio hacia él mismo, pero dirigiéndolo hacia aquél ser humano que despatarrado en el suelo se doblaba de dolor, gritando aun más fuerte que él.

En tortura se transformaba su odio que había surgido del amor.

Su amor tenía cabellos de fuego y ojos de mar. Profundo mar verde.

Su amor tenía como nombre Lily Evans.

Pero Lily no lo quería a él, lo quería al otro, a ese… ese Potter. Aquel asqueroso y arrogante "merodeador", que se creía mucho despeinándose el cabello riéndose del resto del mundo, tan egocéntrico. Lo odiaba

-¡Crucio!

Transformaba su alma en un hechizo para hacer descender su impotencia, y su dolor que se desgarraba por dentro, hacia aquel montículo de piel, carne y huesos que se revolcaba por el suelo rogando ayuda y compasión.

Pero por dentro Severus sabía que había sido él mismo quien había echado todo a perder con el amor de su vida, con aquellos ojos verdes que lo bañaban en bienestar.

Él y sus crecientes creencias, sus impulsos y su curiosidad por aquél mundo oscuro, los maleficios ocultos, las maldiciones, las torturas, el sufrimiento ajeno y… la pureza de la sangre.

Ni él mismo era descendiente de dos magos. Su propio padre, su endemoniado padre era un muggle. Al igual que ambos padres de Lily.

Pero no, claro. Él tenía que haber abierto esa boca y pronunciar palabras ofensivas, destructivas y horrorosas contra ella. Sólo para poder sentirse parte de un grupo, sentirse aceptado por aquel asqueroso grupo de mortífagos.

Así la había perdido. Como compañera, como amiga, como confidente. Como su amor.

Pero aquella mierda de Potter tuve que abrirle los brazos, sostenerla contenerla y casarse con ella. Lo envidiaba.

-¡Crucio!

Ahora ella estaba lejos en brazos de otro. Y aunque Severus no lo sabía, pues creía en las palabras de venganza que le había transmitido el Lord Tenebroso, pronto no podría verla más, nunca más, ni siquiera desde lejos.

Porque el cuerpo de Lily, al igual que el de James Potter, yacería bajo tierra y su alma se disgregaría en el ambiente.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Sabiendo que pronto conocería el dulce sabor de la victoria, y considerando bien hecho su trabajo, Severus Snape salió de aquella habitación con pasos lentos y decididos y una enorme sonrisa sádica en la cara.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Realmente este personaje meparece extremadaente controvertido. Y sí, se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes preferidos junto con Remus. _

_Creo que Severus tiene una gran ferza de carácter, aunque, por supuesto, no en la etapa de su vida que refleja este fic, sino posteriormente. Y demuestra que las personas si se lo proponen, realmente pueden cambiar._

_Aquí me retiro. Espero sus comentarios, que siempre me ponen feliz. Y espero poder subir la próima viñeta pronto, o al menos con menos retraso xD_

_Si quieren una viñeta sobre algún personaje específico, pídanlo, si puedo complaceré sus pedidos._

_Un abrazo! **Cereza**_


	4. Sangre Turbia

_**Hola!**_

_Al fin he subido verdad? Al menos esta vez no me e retrasado tanto como otras xD._

_Ahora a leer y luego me dicen:)_

_**Recomendación Musical:** Apocalyptica - Somewhere Around Nothing _

_**LINK: **Htt p/ww w.youtube.co m/watch?vM hBAsYZNB g4&featurerelated (sin espacios, Les aclaro quelo subo así xq sino FF lo omite¬¬)_

_Les recomiendo leerlo con la múscia porque el clima es realmente diferente con ella._

* * *

Se le adormecía el pecho desnudo y le dolía. Punzadas y miedo. Lo sazonaban de pimienta para luego comérselo y él sufría pero no gritaba. No fuerzas, no vida.

Le escarbaban el cerebro buscando heridas y las abrían y le sangraban y supuraban y así se dormía. Para despertar ardiendo. Fiebre. Ira.

Y sin ver luz.

Se sentía traicionado y vulnerable y dolido y absurdo. Yaxley le abría la mente y se la observaba, se la mostraba para que supiera que para nadie valía nada. Ni un mísero Knut.

Su pasado le pesaba como ladrillos sobre el pecho mientras se movía como un gusarapo intentando escapar de sus recuerdos.

Le mostraban a su padre pegándole de pequeño por haberlo humillado al nacer. Sus llantos a escondidas. Le mostraban los abusos de los muggles que lo rodeaban de pequeño, le tiraban del pelo, lo escupían lo arrastraban. Y más llantos a escondidas. Y más sufrimiento durante su vida.

Se le adormecían los sentidos, y el único que seguía vivo en él era su dolor. Que le recorría el cuerpo y como notas musicales lo embargaban de pies a cabeza y le succionaban la vida.

Todo por luchar. Defender la igualdad.

Un violín anunciaba su muerte y se escuchaba por todos lados, todos los poros de su cuerpo lo oían y le extirpaba las entrañas, le detenía el corazón de a ratos. Oyendo la música veía su pasado frente a él.

Más destrucción a su lado que le acaparaba el entorno y nunca había sol. ¿Cómo fue posible jamás haberse percatado deque su vida había sido una miseria?

Su familia humillándolo veía. Por ser un inútil, un squib. Carente de magia, un ente.

Veía a sus amigos muriendo. A sus compañeros traicionándolo. Veía a su amor abandonándolo. Y más llantos a escondidas. Patéticos momentos de desarraigo y gritos y furia.

Y dolía, no podía negarlo. Le había dolido y ahora volvía a doler.

Y sufría. Pero pretendía esconderlo, para ahorrarse peores torturas. Sabía que si lloraba o gritaba el sufrimiento sería peor. No les daría el gusto. No lo merecía.

Su pasado era dolor. Se regodeaban aquellos mortífagos humillándolo, haciéndole padecer su vida, y sus miserias nuevamente, porque así reían. A carcajadas reían y eufóricos se sentían a costa de él.

Pobre hombre tan vulnerable.

Estaba olvidando.

Olvidaba su felicidad que lo había acompañado largos ratos. Y olvidaba los días de colores en que sonrisas lo acompañaban.

Lo olvidaba. Porque el señor Oscuro lograba siempre lo que se proponía. Y se proponía masacrar a los carentes de magia. Carentes de sangre limpia. El hombre tenía la sangre turbia y absurda.

Todos aquellos que no pudiesen realizar encantamientos, ni hechizos no se merecían la vida.

Y ahora lo comprendía. Debía morir, porque su vida era absurda y era tonta. No servía. Y el dolor lo bañaba, y el sufrir se lo comía.

Pobre hombre ya no creía. No quería entender, no quería ver. Quería morir para poder terminar con su sufrimiento. Y Yaxley no se lo permitía.

Y él no se merecía nada. Tal vez, ni siquiera merecía morir.

Provenía de un linaje puro y el lo degradaba, lo pudría. No merecía.

Dolor, congoja y angustia que provenía de algún lado pero no sabía donde. Y no tenía alma y no sentía. Ya no tenía fe y no creía. Ya no tenía carne, no comía. Y no tenía piel, sólo tenía heridas. Heridas en la piel y en el alma ausente.

Pobre hombre. La luz que vio al morir no fue blanca y bondadosa. Fue verde. Verde nítido y cruel con carcajadas de fondo.

El dolor se perdió tras los ojos que ya no volverían a parpadear.

* * *

_Bueno ahora sí, la nota de autora. La cual hoy no puedo decir que vaya a ser corta como muchas otras, porque estoy con ganas de escibir y contarles mi vida(?)._

_He tenido hoy un día muy nublado, lo que segurmente a provocado este vuelco de inspiración. Y para colmo, ando que me enfermo que me desenfermo y no me termin de curar. Esto de que se venga el invierno de golpe y me pegue una cachetada esta complicado._

_Hablando del fic ( xD sí, lo sé me fui por las ramas jajá), quise plasmar algo un poco más fuerte, aunque no sé si lo he logrado al punto en que lo pretendía, pero irá surgiendo de a poco seguramente. _

_Además el hecho de que este hombre, al que he decidido no otorgarle nombre, sea un squib, le da un sentido y vuelta diferente._

_También puede verse que en un momento dado, siente que no se merecenada e absluto de las pequeñas cosas que ha tenido en la vida._

_Como habrán visto, es Yaxley el torturador. Pero he decidido no centrarme en él, sino omitirlo prácticamente, y armar el fic en torno al hombre._

_No sé, me ha gustado escribirlo. Pero son ustedes quienes deben decirme si les ha gustado leerlo o no._

_Así que deja un review ;) para queCereza sea feliz xD y si quieres, pide un personaje e intentaré satifacer sus gustos._

_Espero que anden bien! _

_Un fuerte abrazo!_

_**Cereza**_

Un review ;)


	5. Eléctrica Furia

**Hola gente!**

_Esta vez sí que he tardado en actualizar xD Pero como tampoco he recibido muchos reviews, dudo de cuantas personas hayan estado esperando el capi. Sencillamente espero que les guste a todos aquellos que les interese leerlo:)_

_Una acotación, El mortífago de esta viñeta es Evan Rosier y, como sabrán, él muere en el año 1980, el anterior a la caída de Voldemort, por lo que he decidido situarla en el 79. Y hoy sí verán el "otro tono"._

**_Recomendación musical: _**One- Apocalyptica

_**Link:**_ ht tp/ww w.you tube. com/wa tch?v8J jQGt7WjK0 _(sin espacios, sino ff lo borra)_

_Ahora sí, a leer!_

* * *

**Junio 1979**

Sabía que era asqueroso. Degradante era.

Repugnante.

Una mujer con vómito recorriéndole las venas. Su sangre estaba marcada y sucia. _Sangre sucia_.

Su cuerpo de voluptuosas formas y tersa piel sólo escondía vergüenza para el orden de la humanidad y representaba las pequeñas fallas que surgían en la naturaleza al crearse la vida. Por supuesto que ella no tenía derecho ni razones físicas para poseer magia.

Debía destruir la vida y la esperanza que se albergaban escondidas dentro de ese cuerpo de aspecto inocente que sólo era una mentira. Una patraña para los ingenuos que no sabían ver la verdad frente a sus ojos.

Ella, castaña y tan corriente, de ojos almendrados y brillantes. Vibrantes. Se encontraba tendida y descolorida sobre el suelo de esa enorme pocilga. Sin fuego, la luz de la luna dejaba ver sólo sombras destacándose los rasgos femeninos en el rostro y el cuerpo de la mujer.

Sus ojos brillaban y pedían auxilio que no se le iba a conceder.

Estaba destinada a perecer, a padecer. Su sangre estaba sucia.

Transcurrían los minutos y las horas. Evan Rosier deambulaba por la habitación imaginando y premeditando su próximo paso. Asimilando ideas procuraba hacerle sufrir toda la agonía posible, porque ella era la muestra de las fallas que la naturaleza les imponía y debían remediar.

Él había sido bautizado como Evan. Ese nombre lo describía. Exponía sus deseos y sus furias. Invadía su aspecto y sus actos. Su nombre provenía de Grecia, y significaba "de noble nacimiento". Su nombre regía cada acto, pensamiento e ilusión del mortífago. Su nombre le recorría las venas como pureza nadando por su sangre.

Se acercó lentamente, calculando cada paso y disfrutando del pánico que atravesaba cada poro de la joven. Sus largos cabellos desgreñados, despeinados y repugnantemente sucios le provocaban asco. Otra razón para hacerla sufrir. Que padeciera la agonía.

Sin fuerzas se mantenía despierta para reaccionar, y respirar consiente sus últimos momentos de vida. Sabía que pronto le lanzarían un _Avada Kedavra_ y todo terminaría. Quería enfrentar esos ojos grises y vacíos antes de despedirse del mundo terrenal.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y pronunció –_Aguamenti-_. De la varita surgieron chorros poderosos de agua que empaparon el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha. Ella, casi agradecida, cerró los ojos, y despejó su mente bajo la fuerza que se imponía fresca sobre su piel.

No entendía porqué la tortura sólo consistía en agua, poderosa, pero inocua.

Rosier detuvo el hechizo y conjuró otro sin modular ni pronunciar sonido. Vio entonces ella un hilo de luz amarilla, sutilmente dirigirse hacia su pecho, y al contacto sintió lo que el dolor físico podía significar.

Comenzó a retorcerse luego de sentir agujas clavándosele por toda la piel, los músculos y los órganos. El corazón también le ardía, se le acuchillaba el cerebro. Y se oyó un grito desgarrado. Desgarrador. Un estridente juego de sonidos, mezcla de aullido agudo y máquinas rotas. Engranajes desgastados, trabados que luchaban por seguir funcionando. El grito se elevaba y atenuaba de forma continua y dolida. Dolía oírla.

Carcajadas también se oían, más sutiles pero estridentes al mismo tiempo. Sentía él la euforia recorrer su cuerpo al tiempo que la agonía se desprendía hacia ella. Y carcajadas exhibían su felicidad que sólo era desprecio, y venganza por los maltratos sufridos.

Electricidad surgía de la varita hacia el charco que cubría la carne chamuscada que era ella. Y el hechizo cesó.

Para dar paso a un dolor aun más asqueroso.

Se olía en el aire el aroma a quemado. Ella. Asquerosa rata inmunda, sucia y quemada. Era carne, sólo eso. Vómito y sangre por todo el lugar. Ella. Tan desgastada y sufrida durante semanas, le había llegado el suspiro final. Pero aun faltaba. Sólo unos minutos más debía aguardar.

Pasaron incalculables momentos en que el charco se evaporó y Evan Rosier caminó esos dos pasos que lo alejaban del cuerpo convaleciente. Con guantes de cuero negros, para protegerse de los gérmenes de la inmundicia, se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a rememorarle al oído todo aquello que ella era. Todo aquello que no debía ser.

Mientras susurraba palabras cargadas de desprecio y odio, sus manos enguantadas recorrían los pechos de la joven, mientras la marcaba, la humillaba, y la hacía sentir escoria. Pues eso era ella.

-_Eres la vergüenza de la naturaleza-_ decía una voz suave y peligrosamente melodiosa a su oído, mientras su piel quemada sufría el tacto incitante.

–_Sólo mereces el sufrimiento, no mereces pena ni lástima, pues eres la humillación de la raza mágica. Pronto verás concedido el mayor anhelo de cualquier ente tan degradante como tu. –_

_-Ni siquiera puedo llamarte persona, pues no lo eres. Eres escoria.-_

La mano enguantada se deslizó hacia la zona sur del cuerpo de la muchacha. La mano no acariciaba, sino que presionaba sobre las quemaduras, con fiereza, logrando arder.

Mientras los ojos de la joven se abrían como platos al comprender lo que sucedería a continuación, negándose a aceptarlo. Quería dejar de sufrir, pagando el precio que fuese necesario, pues más fuerzas no guardaba, y su cuerpo y su mente casi no respondían. Se desesperaba.

Pero no, el mortífago frente a sus ojos no iba a concederle semejante placer. No le concedería la paz, ni la tranquilidad. Sólo parecía pretender otorgarle un sufrimiento eterno, una muerte en vida, una claustrofobia incalculable para el ave que le volaba dentro.

-_Sufre. Mereces sufrir y voy a regalarte lo que la naturaleza no pudo darte: justicia. Otorgaré justicia al mundo al masacrarte. Serás cenizas. Pero no. Aun no, pues no he terminado. Ahora se te concederá tu último deseo-_

Ella separó los labios e intentó inocentemente, dar a conocer sus deseos y, a pesar de tener la garganta hecha un nudo amargo y no poder pronunciar palabra, una de las fuertes manos del hombre estrujó su boca violentamente, arañándole la piel, obligándola a gemir. Rogaba dentro suyo para que todo acabara, y la tortura finalizara.

_-Yo conozco tus deseos. Conozco los deseos de toda la escoria a la que perteneces. Sé que lo que anhelas es sentir la pureza dentro tuyo, que recorra tu sangre, bestia asquerosa-_

Rosier sujetó las manos de la chica con violencia y sin cuidado, mientras ella temblaba. Se situó por encima de ella, con el cuerpo que un mantenía su bella silueta a pesar de estar en carne, viva entre sus piernas, y al oído, muy cerca y despacio, le susurró.

_-Me tendrás dentro tuyo-_

Y se oyó una carcajada estridente. Y las telas que separaban ambos cuerpos desaparecieron. Él entró en ella y surgieron gorjeos asquerosos, casi inaudibles. Sólo él pudo oírlos, y eso aumentó el poder eufórico de las carcajadas. Enfatizaba el odio, enfatizaba el desagrado a los entes que no deberían haber nacido. Jamás.

Se introdujo en ella y salió levemente para entrar otra vez. Atormentarla otra vez. Crecía la furia, la euforia. Y se dormía el alma. Si es que existía.

Se adentraba en ella para que adoleciera el existir. Para producirle asco de sí misma. Eso se merecía. Se adentraba en ella para inundarla de la misma decepción por la vida que sentía él. Decepción por la falta de afecto, fraternidad. La falta de justicia lo embargaba a él.

Sentía su femineidad morir para dar paso a la grosería y al grotesco acto de vivir. Se fundía en un abrazo la confirmación del vacío. Se deshacía y se hacía nada. Se estaba yendo ella. Desaparecía y sólo quedaba un cuerpo. La conciencia y el alma se iban carcomiendo de a poco. Al tiempo que el sexo le cubría los poros. Le cubría la piel una mugre con etiqueta de "_pureza"_.

Ella sabía que era un invento. Lo había sabido. Pero no se sentía morir. No sentía.

Rosier consumó su pecado. Su tortura. Y contuvo su sed de matar. Estaba embobado, embargado por la mirada vacía, ausente, carente de vida, de magia, tan muerta la mirada de aquella mujer.

Se sintió fuerte, inmenso, imponente.

Se sintió lleno de una sensación de hielo indescriptiblemente agradable y sutil, al ver aquella muerta en vida de cuerpo desformado y chamuscado. Lo invadió el Sadismo. Como un hielo le recorría la columna, desde abajo hacia arriba, llegando al cuello, queriéndolo ahorcar. Para fortalecerlo.

Sintiéndose inmortal, inmoral, cogió la varita y pronunció

_-Avada Kedavra-_

* * *

_Hola! _

_Sí, de nuevo estoy aquí, tarde lo sé, para traerles una nueva viñeta acerca de las tantas torturas de los mortífagos. Esta por supuesto esta situada en la primer parte de la Guerra Mágica._

_De Rosier casi no se sabe nada, a menos que se tome como parte de su personalidad, su fecha de muerte, o el origen de su nombre, a pesar de que da mucho que pensar, y lo más lógico sería creer que era un fanático a la pureza de la sangre, como aquí he intentado plasmarlo, al igual que muchos otros secuaces de Voldemort._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, me interesa crearle una personalidad propia a un personaje que carece de tal. Sencillamente espero que les haya gustado mi forma de verlo._

_Como ya o había dicho, este es un capítulo más crudo. De todos modos espero poder llegar a un extremo aun más primitivo._

_Cualquier consejo, acotación, felicitación, disgusto, odio, amenaza de muerte, o afición a mi club de fans (por supuesto inexistente) déjenme un review, no sólo porque para mi significa mucho, sino porque como les he contado, si recibo comentarios, actualizaré más seguido, porque sabré que hay gente que lo lee._

_¡¡Espero que estén muy bien y mucha serte!!_

_Un abrazo_

_**Cereza**_


End file.
